


Special Day

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: It's her special day, and Starfire is so happy she can barely stand it.Followup to work 15 in this series, Big Day, don't need to have read that to understand this.Written for Comfortember Day 22: Kisses
Relationships: Robin/Starfire
Series: Comfortember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Special Day

“Are you ready, Princess?” Galfore asked. Starfire picked up her bouquet and nodded, taking his elbow with a smile. Distantly, she heard the music start.

Robin stared at her as if she were a goddess, and unlike the last time she’d worn a white dress and walked down the aisle, Starfire was so happy she was having trouble keeping her feet on the ground.

She took Robin’s hand as she reached him, and the two of them both turned to face the man who would marry them. By earth laws they’d actually been married early that morning, both of them signing the legal names they had in this country’s records in front of a bored and sleepy official, but as far as Starfire was concerned, that didn’t count. This counted. She’d admit later that she barely heard the ceremony, too busy sneaking glances at her groom and trying not to float away from sheer joy. Robin had never looked so handsome, nor so happy.

Then, finally, the moment she had been waiting for arrived. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Starfire all but leapt on her new husband and kissed him enthusiastically, which was returned with energy. Her eyes drifted closed. Her eyes drifted closed. She and Robin had kissed many times before. Amongst the wreckage of her unintentional rampage the day she came to earth. Covered in ink as the rain poured down on the scene of Commander Daizo’s defeat. On the roof of Titan’s Tower at sunset, not two minutes after she accepted his proposal. And a thousand other times and places besides. But this, oh this. To quote a movie Beast Boy would never admit was his favorite, this blew them all away.

“All right!” Cyborg crowed, startling Robin and Starfire into pulling apart, “Let’s get this party started!”

Music began to play, chairs were swept aside by Raven’s power to make room for dancing, and food was brought out. Soon everyone was having a fantastic time, sharing in Robin and Starfire’s joy. 

Starfire laughed in delight and pulled Robin onto the dance floor. She spent their first dance as husband and wife kissing him at any and every opportunity. The only reason he didn’t step on her toes while distracted was that she had lost the battle to keep her feet on the ground somewhere around the second kiss, and was quite literally walking on air.


End file.
